


Promises to myself (the lifetime of a flower part 2)

by Pendek



Series: The lifetime of a flower [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flower meaning (mentioned), Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Potion Maker! Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendek/pseuds/Pendek
Summary: Draco realizes his mistakes and goes to apologize to Harry.





	Promises to myself (the lifetime of a flower part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the lifetime of a flower. I made it a second part because It is possible to read part one as a stand alone and I wanted to keep it that way since I didn’t basically planned on writing a part 2

**THE LIFETIME OF A FLOWER PART 2**  
Promises to myself

* * *

It is not that I wasn’t in love with Harry anymore, I was. I deeply loved him, the thing is, he seemed to be too absorbed in his work to notice my crave for love. he was blind to my craving for attention, tenderness and to the need I had of being cherished. I know it is no excuse. Only, it was ripping me apart not to be able to show him my love, not to be shown I am loved. What a terrible man I was. I Don’t think he’d want to make up with me.  
I so needed affection, I thought any other man would do the trick and this guy had been trying to seduce me forever. My craving made it so I finally caved to his advances. However, as I stood in our room, kissing this guy from work whose name I wasn’t sure to know (was it Vic or Jim?) i realized i was wrong.  
So totally wrong.  
No other man could “do the trick.” No one was as good as Harry. The thing is, to come to this realization i had screwed up my entire relationship with the man of my life. The man whom i had been in love with for the past 10 years and counting.

I pulled away from the kiss. I couldn’t be kissing this guy. I couldn’t. Continue this.  
“I’m sorry you need to leave. Right now.” I said, using the same tone I used when I was explaining a patient in st-Mungos that no, I couldn’t make the potion taste good and no they had no Choice taking it if they wanted that extra arm to leave their body. He didn’t protest. He straightened his shirt, took his bag and left. I would deal with him at work later. I would have to find another partner for my working shifts but I didn’t care. My only preoccupation right now was Harry.  
I went downstairs to disapparate after making sure Vic-or-maybe-Jim was really gone. Making my way out of the kitchen, I noticed something on the floor. Flowers. Two flower. One I reconized immediately as a rose. A Deep red rose. I didn’t reconized the other one but it looked pretty and knowing Harry, I had the impression he hadn’t chose them only for their good looks. They must mean something.  
I pick the flowers up from the floor and, spinning on the spot, apparated to Ron and Hermione’s.

* * *

I stood before their front door feeling even more nervous than the day I first asked Harry out. I wiped my hands on my pants, (one hand after the other, I had to keep a hold on the flowers) made sure my tie was tied properly and knocked.  
It was Ron who opened the door. Shit. I had hoped for Hermione.  
“Hi Ronald.” I said nervously. “Is Harry here?” I asked.  
“He is but I don’t want you near him. You’ve done enough wrong Malfoy.” His tone was Harsh. It served me right, I thought, I didn’t deserved To be talked softly.  
“Please I need to talk to him.” My voice was way more pleading that I wanted it to be. I couldn’t afford to make Ron think I was out of control. I _had_ to control myself.  
“Please.” I repeated in a more steady tone. Weasley looked unsure and I knew he was about to close the door when I played my last card.  
“Could I have something to put those flowers in?” I said Loud enough to be hear by Harry, who, I was certain, was sitting on the living room’s floor drinking some tea. “I wouldn’t want them to fade. Please.”  
I , apparently played my cards well because Harry’s head suddenly appeared behind Ronald’s.  
“It’s okay Ron. Let Him in. He’s right. We need to talk.”  
Ron reluctantly took a step back to let me in. I tried to look at Harry but he avoided my gaze.  
“You can go in the living room. I’ll bring something for those” Ronald said, waving vaguely at the flowers.  
I saw Harry looking at Ron with the same facial expression he used when he wanted to tell me that everything would be fine. That meant it would be fine.

We sat awkwardly on the floor and I casted a silencio charm around the room.  
“You do know we have vase and water at home. You didn’t need to come here for this.” Harry said, half serious, half-joking.  
I sighed. I didn’t know what to say, where to begin or if I should just run away. Harry kept me from having to decide and talked again.  
“Who is he?” He was fighting tears and was visibly pained.  
I sighted again. What was I suppose to tell him when I wasn’t sure of the guy’s name myself? I decided that telling him exactly that was a good option.  
“I am not even sure what’s his name.”  
“Where’s he from?” I was in for an interrogation. I wouldn’t try to get away with this. I owed him those explanation.  
“From work”  
“How long has- has this been going on?” He asked before he gave up on trying to control the tears that wanted to leave his eyes and two big tears rolled down his Now very pink cheek. the urge to pull him in my lap, to brush away those tears and to comfort him was very strong and I had to look away for a second before he could answer.  
“One afternoon.” I said. I didn’t feel the need to tell him that the guy had been trying to seduce me for a whole year.  
“How …How did you two… got together?” He seemed to ask himself if “got together was really a way of saying it.  
Shite. I had to tell him the guy had tried to seduce me for a whole year. I took a deep breath then started.  
“It started last year, when he told me I was "totally his type." I told him I already was in love with you and that yes it was pretty serious yes. He said it was alright and that he understood. He didn’t bring the subject back for maybe 6 months. 6months ago he started trying to flirt with me and acting like I was a saint or something. Poor guy, he’s only 19 I think. He has the biggest crush on me and if he did try to hide it, he wasn’t really good at it. I repeatedly told him I wasn’t interested and that he should find someone else and that I was in love and everything.”  
I looked at Harry to see if he was alright, he motioned me to continue.  
“He became more and more obvious maybe a month ago. Then, you got that case in which that group of hikers found a bunch of Giants — Harry looked at me with puppy eyes but I Forced myself to keep going — And then you got that last one with the multiple splinching. And I needed you so much Harry but you just weren’t there, I don’t blame you I know your work is important to hide our world to muggles and I know those were big cases. I just couldn’t stand it anymore and today…” I swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in my throat “today I caved and I invited him for tea after work and things escalated and…you know.”

He didn’t talk right away. He transfigured an empty box of chocolate that was laying on the table into a full box of Kleenex. He wiped his eyes, then blew his nose soundly.

“I’m sorry Draco. I know I haven’t been a really good boyfriend lately. This is all my fault, I know you hate it when I work late and I did it anyways. I’m sorry I haven’t paid much attention to you lately and-” he was cut mid-sentedne by Ron bringing a tray of fresh made tea and a vase for the flowers. Ron didn’t say a single word, he laid the tray on the table and left more than willingly. I even think I saw him cast a muffliato on himself.  
“He really doesn’t want to get involve in your drama eh?” I said to lighten the mood.  
“He really doesn’t like drama.” Harry said smiling shyly.  
“ You know— I tried for a casual tone— I had those plans that implied a fancy restaurant and a ring and you saying yes but I’d understand if you didn’t want to go back together with me. However, I want you to know that I don’t want you to think it is all your fault. I know you haven’t paid much attention to me and I craved affection but I should have talked to you about it instead of going to any other guy. I am sorry really I do not love him. I don’t like him, I do not even appreciate him a tiny bit. He’s shit at potion I always have to go over his work.”

“Don’t over do it love.” He said casually.  
_Love_. I was _Love_ again.  
I’d rather not risk using any Love names right now, i wasn’t sure how he’d take it and I wouldn’t want to fuck everything up again.  
I saw my self control had paid when harry willingly came to sit on my lap and bury his nose in my neck.  
“I tought you didn’t love me anymore.”  
“Oh honey that would never happen in a thousand lifetimes. I love you and I always will. Only, I tought your work was more important to you than I was. You work so much Harry. I miss you even when you’re home.”  
“I’m sorry Nerdy — I smiled — never again I’ll bring work to do when I’m Home. I promise.”  
“No more sleeping on your desk then?” I asked full of hope.  
“No more sleeping on my desk.” He smiled warmly at me.  
He went back to smelling my neck and proceed to leave small kisses wherever he could reach.  
“Now what do you think of going back home and starting to catch up on all those night we didn’t spent togheter.” I gasped. The offer was tempting but There still was something I wanted to ask.  
“I have a question though.” I said trying to focus on what I wanted to ask.  
“Hm?” I felt the humming on my neck more than I heard it.  
“The other flower? Why did you picked it?”  
He groaned, unhappy that he actually needed to lift his head to answer and couldn’t just Humm or groan in my neck.  
“Star of Bethlehem” he said “means "I’m sorry" and "reconciliation." The owner told me that.”  
“Oh right” I said. We stayed silent for a little while.

”We should go home.”  
  
I made a move to stand up and apparate but Harry refused to let go of me. He gently pushed me back so I had my back against the floor and he was above me. He pushed back a wisp of my hair and lowered his lips on mine.  
It felt so good to be kissing him again. It had been 6 days (yes I counted) since our last kiss and even longer since our last living physical contact. We hadn’t hugged or made love or anyt in over a week. It just felt good to be with Harry Again.

”Ok lets go home now. We have a lot to catch up on and you can tell me about those plans mh?”

Never again Will i let something like this happen. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope it reaches your expectations for the second part!


End file.
